Kingdom hearts a new story
by timmy.fisher.94
Summary: Timothy had a normal life, school, family, friends. But all of that changed when organization 13 kidnapped his friends. Now he must find them before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1: A whole new world

_disclaimer:I don't own any of the Kingdom hearts characters only Tim Allie and Jackson._

_Ok this is my first fanfiction, hope it's good. Please tell me what you think of it. I really want to hear your opinions._

_Chapter 1: A whole new world._

"Finish him off ?(Those are never good words)" I said. My assailant was person wearing a black coat that covered him entirely. "I'm sorry it has to end this way" he said while coming closer to me. "Please don't" I pleaded, he stopped right in front of me and said, "I have to". That's when he attacked.

I woke up in a cold sweat, terrified from the dream and relieved I wasn't dead. "That was scary" I said to myself. After I calmed down I looked around and realized something strange, "Wait, this isn't my room, and why is it sunset, have I slept that long?". Still confused I put on some clothes that I found in my new dresser and went to see if anything else was different in the house. Turns out it was.

"Ok what's going on here, this house looked completely different yesterday." Wait a minute..." That's when I remembered. "YESTERDAY!" I remembered what happened that day, my encounter with the black hooded people, Allie and Jackson's kidnapping, and the attempted murder I thought was a dream. "But, how did I escape, and how did I end up here?" I wondered.

I was thinking for a while but nothing came up. "This is pointless" I said, "I need more information". I looked out the window and got an idea, "mabye the locals can help". So I left the house to see if anyone has seen my friends or the black hooded people (You know what, I'll just call them Dark hoods for now). I went walking up and down Market street for a while asking people if they've seen either of them.

Some of them thought I was crazy and all of them said they didn't see them. I decided to go back home until... "Hey you there". I looked around to see who was calling, "Hey you, boy with the brown hair and confused look on his face(That's me in a nutshell) over here, in the shop. The person calling was a moogle (Some final fantasy creature). "Hey kid come over here for a sec". I walked over to him thinking he's seen my friends.

"You're new here aren't you". "Is it that obvious" I replied. "I heard you're looking for you're friends, you might want to try the manor gates" the moogle said. "Where is that?" I asked, "It's down that way just keep going straight. All the newbie's head there so you might want to check it out". "Thank you" I said before I left, "Any time kid" the moogle said,"Any time".

So I eventually found the manor gates and waited there for a LONG time to see if my friends would appear. "IT'S BEEN HOURS WHERE ARE THEY! and why is it still sunset?" I said irritably. I was thinking of heading back until they showed up. These 3 creatures appeared out of nowhere, two of them were dark black creatures with yellow eyes (they're actually kind of cute) The other one looked like a knight except instead of a person inside, it's one of the yellow eyed creatures. "WHAT THE HECK ARE THOSE THINGS!" I said.

After those things appeared I felt some energy build up in my right hand. "Huh?" The energy kept getting stronger until a strange object appeared in my hand, "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!". The object looked like a giant key but was heavy enough to use as a weapon, one side of the weapon was white while the other half was black. The creatures backed away when it appeared then looked like they were going to attack. I got myself ready for the battle, "Okay creeps, LET'S GO!

One of the black ones attacked first, he jumped at me trying to get a headshot but I whacked him with my key to the side. It got back up and attacked again but this time the other one joined in I whacked the first one hard this time and it fell to the floor and vanished. The second managed to scratch my arm, but when he landed I hit him with a 3 hit combo and he vanished. I saw the knight and decided to hit him first, but before I got to him he used a spin kick and hit me before I could attack.

I tried to hit him again but he kept skipping around the area "Seriously, what are you 4". The knight then stopped skipping and hit me with another spin kick(where's that alarm coming from). Then he started skipping around the area again "Stop that!", this time I manage to hit him 3 times but he still was able to fight. He started to do another spin kick but I countered it this time, and then I hit him with another 3 hit combo and he vanished.

**Reached level 2 **

**attack went up**

"Finally, they're gone" I said reileved "What were those things". "They're called heartless" A familiar voice behind me said. "Who's their" I said. "They're savages who feed on peoples hearts, luckly we have nothing to worry about". I looked behind me and saw a man with a black robe, orange eyes, black hair and an eyepatch. "Who are you? I asked. "My name's Xigbar, nice to see you again".

_Well that's chapter 1. You're probably wondering who are Jackson and Allie and what they have to do in this. I'll post the backstory in the next chapter. Reviews might be a good incentive, so tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2: YESTERDAY!

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the K.H characters or F.F characters just Tim Allie and Jackson._

_Hi, sorry if my last chapter went by too quickly or was too vauge. This chapter is the background story (What happened yesterday). Please write reviews, I really want to see what you guy's think about this and what I can improve on. _

Chapter 2: YESTERDAY!

"Ok what's going on here, this house looked completely different yesterday". " Wait a minute", that's when I remembered.

It started off like a normal day, I got off the school bus went to my first four classes of the day, then went to lunch to talk to Allie and Jackson.

Cafeteria

"Hey Timmy (I go by Tim, Timmy, or Timothy)" Allie said.

"Hello" I replied, "hi Jackson"

"Hey", He replied back. Allie is a 13 year old girl (about two years younger than I am) with brown hair, pale blue eyes and freckles. She is a little insane but that's what I like about her, She was my best friend ever since I moved to this town and has been my best friend since.

Jackson on the other hand is a little different he had black hair brown eyes and pale skin and he's about my age. He dosen't really show emotion but we get alone. He's been my best friend since the second grade. "So Timmy" Jackson said.

"Yeah"

"Did you understand that homework gave us?"

"Nope"

"Me neither" Allie said.

"I don't think anyone does" Jackson said.

"Well obviously he does"

"You know what I mean Timmy"

So me Allie and Jackson spent the rest of lunch talking about . is our chemistry teacher who is widely disliked in the school. He is middle-aged has blond hair and green eyes. Allie thinks he's creepy (which he is), Jackson thinks he's a pervert (which he may or may not be), I think he's WAY overqualified as a high school teacher.

Most of the stuff he talks about is very hard to understand. I looked up the stuff he was talking about on the Internet, and I sometimes got 0 results. This guy should be teaching advanced college classes not CP high school chemistry classes.

"Were you able to actually finish the homework Jackson?" I asked.

"Finish! I couldn't even start it because it was so freaking hard".

"Same here, I asked both my parents for help but neither of them knew what the question was".

"I just put IDK on every question" Allie said.

"Smart (insert sarcasm here)".

"Watch it boy!".(

"RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG" The lunch bell rang and it was time to go to 5'th period. "Great (Insert sarcasm here again) time for chemistry" Allie said. "Time to see what grade we got on yesterdays test" I said. "You probably did ok Timmy" Jackson said, "you said you partially understood what was on there". "Yeah partially, not all". "Hey as long as you're passing" Allie said. Then we headed to chemistry class.

Chem. lab room 312

"So today class" began, "We will be testing some new chemicals I've received from my superior, the directions are on your tables".

"I'll bet you their poisonous" Jackson said to me. "BUT FIRST!" said directly to me and Jackson, "Your test results". went around passing the tests around and telling each student their grade. "F, F, F-, D-", then he got to Allie who was desperatly trying not to look at him. He handed her test to her and said "D+" A kid whistled at this but stopped after gave him his famous glare.

While was passing out tests I gave Allie a thumbs up until he came over to me and Jackson. He gave Jackson his test and said "F+" Jackson didn't react to this because he was used to this grade now. Then he stopped at my desk gave me my test and said "congratulation Timothy you've received the highest grade in the class, a C-".

The class started to applaud until yelled "QUIET! it's not that big an accomplishment". Then went back to his desk and put the class in groups of three. Me Allie and Jackson were put in the same group and went to table 4, "Nice job on the test Timmy" Allie said.

"It's not a big deal"

"Are you kidding?! you're the only one in here that got a C- on one of his tests".

"How'd you do it?" Jackson asked.

"Do what"

"Get a decent grade on his test, did you know what he was talking about?".

"I barely understand what he's talking about, and I can't explain the stuff I do understand".

"Sure (sarcasm)".

"Excuse me?".

"Nothing, forget it, let's work on the assignment".

"Agreed" Allie said. "So let's see, you put the red chemical in here, and the blue chemical here and a bit of the green chemical in here". The chemical started glowing and me and Jackson were getting worried. "um, Allie" I said "are you sure it should be glowing?". "Relax, I'm following the directions exactly".

"Are you sure?" Jackson said, "I don't see anyone else's glowing".

"Then mabye they're not doing it right"

"Are you sure"

"YES!" then she poured in the last chemical and the compound chemical started to glow fiercely. "Allie, what did you do?" Jackson said. "I don't know" she replied. The chemical was glowing crimson red, and kept getting brighter and brighter until it faded away all together.

"WHICH TABLE PRODUCED THAT CHEMICAL!" said excitedly.

"Ours did" I said reluctantly. "Well then" said "I want you three to meet me after school".

"Wait".

"WHA-"

"But -"

"NO EXCUSES! my decision is final". After that the bell rang and everyone went to theit period 6 classes. When the day was over me Allie and Jackson met up in the main hallway and headed up to the third floor.

Third floor hallway

Me, Allie, and Jackson were walking to room 312 with upset looks. Allie felt gulty and Jackson looked ticked.

"Nice job Allie (sarcasm)" Jackson said

"Hey leave Allie alone" I said.

"Why, she got us into this mess".

"She didn't mean to do it, besides mabye won't be-". Allie an Jackson gave me the "seriously" look. "Yeah you're right, we're doomed". So we continued to walk to the chem. lab, not knowing how literal I actually was.

room 312

We entered the room and were a little creeped out. There was a thunder storm outside and the lights were off in the room. And to top it off, was nowhere to be found.

"Ok, this is weird" I said.

"Where's ?" Allie asked

"Do you think he forgot". Jackson said

"I don't think so".

"Mabye we should wait"

Immediatly after I said this they came into the room. thirteen dark pillars suddenly appeared in the room and the pillars faded away leaving thirteen people in dark robes looking directly at us.

"WH-WHO ARE YOU!" I said shocked.

"Why should we tell you?" one of the dark hoods said. "Are you sure one this one's a princess of heart?"

"Of course I am, this girl has to be one" another one of the dark hoods said.

"Well then let's take her"

"Ok then, Luxord"

"Got it"

One of the members came up to Allie and took out some strange cards.

"Cards" I said "what are going to fight each other by playing poker" a couple of members chuckled at this but soon stopped.

He then threw the cards, they greatly increased in size and surrounded Allie.

"Allie" me and Jackson said. She tried yo get out but the cards spining around her didn't give her much room to squeese through. Me and Jackson tried to help her but when we ran to her, two of the dark hoods stood in the way. One kick me to the floor, and the other swiftly moved behind Jackson and restrained him.

"Arrgghh, let me go"

"Jackson!" I said trying to get of the floor.

The one holding Jackson spoke "Xemnas, I sense potential in this one. He could be useful".

"Very well, what about him" he said looking at me.

"Naahh" another one said, "he's too weak, he won't be of much use".

"Fine, let's go, Roxas you finish him off".

Then twelve of the dark hoods left the same way yhey came in. Leaving me and one other dark hood.

"Finish him off (those are never good words)?".

"I'm sorry it has to be like this" he said coming closer.

"Please don't"

"I have to" that's when he attacked.

_And... you know the rest. Sorry that my character's calling the organization 13 dark hoods instead of members. I'm showing he dosen't know any thing yet. Oh and in chapter 1 when I said (where's that alarm coming from) that ment I had low HP. Please review tell me what you think._


	3. Chapter 3: Yimothix?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts or google. The only characters I own are Timmy Allie and Jackson._

_Still no reviews :( oh well. Now we're back in the present and Tim is confronting Xigbar. While I'm typing I want to know, is it safe to use a photo from google as an image cover. Enjoy the story!_

Chapter 3: Yimothix?

"Finally beat them" I said. "What were those things?"

"They're called heartless" a familiar voice behind me said.

"Who's their"

"They're savages that feed on peoples hearts, luckily we have nothing to worry about". I turned around to see a man with black hair, orange eyes, a black coat, and an eye patch.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Xigbar, nice too see you again".

"Wait- You were with those people yesterday!".

"Gee (Sarcasm) how did you figure that out. was it the black coat or my voice that gave it away"

"What do you want?"

"I saw the way you fought those heartless and I might have misjudged you".

"What are you saying?" I had an idea but I asked anyway.

"I'm saying you joining the organization".

"EXCUSE ME!"

"You have potential. With a little training you could be very valuable, so what do you say... Yimothix".

"1:My name is Timothy 2:HECK NO!"

"Oh C'mon you don't even know what we do".

"You kidnap and murder people, that's all I need to know".

"You're smarter than I thought, C'mon join us"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"C'mon"

"NO!"

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

It got silent for a little while, but then he said "That's too bad". He grinned, then teleported behind me and immediately shot me.

"Aaarrrrggggghhhhhh" I fell to the ground in excruciating pain. Xigbar must have left Because I didn't see him anywhere. I was laying on the ground expecting to die, until I saw someone walk up to me (Well, I saw his Legs) before I passed out.

_Dream_

At first I saw my friends next to me, we were talking in the lunch room like we usually did. I was having fun, but then it got dark. The whole room went black and my friends were nowhere to be found. I was scared, then the 13 people with the dark hoods surrounded me.

I tried to run away but everywhere I turned one of them always ended up in front of me. While I was running I collapsed to the floor in pain.

"I'm sorry it has to be like this". Someone said behind me.

I turned around and saw a dark hood with two of those "key-shaped swords" in his hands. He kept coming closer, and when he was right in front of me he said, "goodbye"

and attacked.

_Manor guest room_

I woke up in a cold sweat in yet another unfamiliar bedroom.

"How many more times am I going to wake up like this?" I said.

The room was painted brown and red and wasn't very well lit. As I sat up to look around I instantly felt pain.

"Guess I still haven't recovered yet" remembering my encounter with Xigbar.

I noticed their were bandages where I got shot. I saw a cane leaning next to the bed, so I got up, held on to the cane tightly, and left to explore the place.

_Manor hallway_

The hallway was very long. I kept limping through the hallway with my cane until I came upon a room with a bright light coming out of it and a voice saying something aloud. I decided to investigate.

_Manor computer room_

When I entered the room I was instantly amazed. It, was a big room a computer the size of the wall. There were tables around the walls with complicated designs and blue prints on them. I looked at one of them trying to make sense of it.

"I see you're awake" A voice said.

I looked around to see who said that until I noticed a man with a black robe, red cape and red bandages surrounding his face was in front of the giant computer looking right at me.

"Young man, my name is DIZ. You're probably wondering why you're here" he said.

He hit the nail on the head.

"My name's Tim, and yes I am".

"I already know you're name"

"Wait, how do you-"

"Well right now you're in the manor computer room" he said cutting me off

"Manor? you mean that mansion where those things showed up".

"What else would I mean".

"Right, sorry. Why exactly am I here".

"You were severely hurt by Xigbar, rank _II _of Organization _XIII_. If I didn't come to your aid you would have died".

"Organization _XIII_? who are they?"

After I said this, Diz went back to the computer and showed an image. It kind of looked like a heart but with a different design.

"They are a group of lying, deceitful, theives made up entirely of nobodies!" he said with anger in his voice.

"Nobodies, what's that supposed to mean"

"You don't know what a nobody is?!". he said surprised.

"No I don't"

He spent the next ten seconds looking at me like I'm a complete idiot until he finally spoke.

A nobody is the physical remains of a person who's lost they're heart to-".

He stopped when he looked at me and saw that I was completely lost.

"Very well" he said with his hand on his forehead. Before I can tell you what nobodies are, I must teach you about the heartless". Another heart appeared on the screen, but this time it was black with red outlining it and a red X over it.

_And that's the end of chapter 3. Sorry this took so long, I got fire emblem awakening and it took up A lot of my time. Any way I'm moving and won't be near a wifi signal for probably at least a week, so the next chapter will take a while. I'm thinking of writing a fanfiction for the new smash bros. game if it comes out. Please review. Bye._


End file.
